Trust
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: Another ficlet with a KibaxHinata pairing.


A/N: hi everyone! here's more kibaxhinata! Hopefully, this one is better than my last one.. enjoy:)

Hinata rolled onto the other side of her pillow for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, only to find that it was no cooler than the side she had been previously laying on. Sighing with frustration and exhaustion, she flung the hot sheets over the side of her bed and stood up, walking toward the window.

Slowly, she pulled the curtains back, and looked out at the silky, moonlit sky, watching the wind as it played with gold and auburn leaves that had fallen from the now bare trees. Silently, she undid the lock on her window, allowing a cool, autumn breeze to enter the room.

She loved the way it felt; as if it was a spray from the ocean that had cooled her off after being in the hot summer sun. She sighed again, in contentment this time as the wind blew through her room, coursing through her fingers and her hair which had grown past her shoulders.

A feeling of recklessness encased her, and she climbed out of her window, feeling as though she needed a walk. She stole silently and swiftly through the night, breathing in the new, chilled air that refreshed her. Once out of the Hyuga grounds, she walked slowly along the street, allowing her mind to wander. As she walked, her thoughts turned to her team mate, Kiba.

**Flashback-**

"Okay Hinata, let's go!" a rambunctious Kiba shouted during a training session; lately, Hinata had taken to practicing with Kiba, due to the fact that Shino was almost always on a mission. She nodded at her team mate, and flew at him, hands outstretched. Before she knew it, he was behind her, having taken a strong hold on both of her hands.

"C'mon, Hinata. I know you can do better than this," he said. With a quick movement, Hinata managed to twist out of Kiba's grip.

"Get ready," she said. Though her voice was soft, there was a warning tone in it. Kiba sensed this, and glanced over at Akamaru who was sitting at a nearby tree, lazily watching the two spar. Activating her infamous bloodline trait, Hinata ran at Kiba this time, striking four of his tenketsus (A/N: I think that's what they're called… I dunno…)

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Kiba smirked, panting, and put a hand to his injured shoulder, before rushing into battle again.

About an hour later, the two lay, panting on the ground.

"You're doing a lot better, Hinata," Kiba said, leaning against a tree, petting Akamaru on the stomach.

"You… you think so?" Hinata asked. She put a hand to the ground to sit up, but a sharp pain in her wrist made her gasp.

"What is it, Hinata?" Kiba asked as Akamaru trotted over to her, sniffing her wrist. He barked something to Kiba who nodded, and moved closer to her to see the damage; his fingers running over her wrist gently.

"Looks like it's sprained," he said, finally. He pulled out a roll of gauze tape out of one of his pockets and wrapped Hinata's wrist securely. Hinata watched, half amazed at Kiba's ability to bandage something this well, and this gently.

"Thanks, Kiba," Hinata said after he had finished.

"No problem, Hinata," he said with a wolfish grin. "It should be better in a few days, but I wouldn't do anything too rough with it." Hinata nodded, and got to her feet; it was getting dark by now, and her father would scold her if she didn't return home soon. She smiled at Kiba, and said:

"See you tomorrow, Kiba." Kiba got up, and went to her side, Akamaru following just behind him.

"How 'bout I walk you home? I mean," he put a hand to the back of his head "I don't want you damaging your wrist any more!"

"Sure, Kiba, I'd like that," Hinata said, allowing herself a small giggle at her team mate's rambunctious behavior. The two walked together in a comfortable silence. Akamaru, following beside Hinata, rubbed his head against her leg; his way of asking for a pat on the head. Hinata smiled, and bent down, scratching his ears. Kiba knelt down beside them, smiling.

He had never seen Akamaru taken so much liking to any one else before. Akamaru got a mischievous glint in his eyes, but before either shinobi had a chance to see this however, he nudged Hinata so she lost balance, and, not wanting to regain it by landing on her sprained wrist, fell against Kiba who, caught off guard, caught her in his arms. Akamaru barked, almost proudly at what he had accomplished. Both Kiba and Hinata were blushing about four shades of red.

"Ano… sorry, Kiba," Hinata said as she righted herself, and stood up again. Kiba, who, as usual tried to maintain his cool said:

"Uh… no… no problem Hinata" (A/N: yeah, real cool, Kiba. Real cool.) The two walked in silence until they reached the Hyuga household (okay, mansion).

"A…ano… thank you for walking me home, Kiba." Hinata said as they approached the main entrance.

"No problem, Hinata." Kiba said as he turned to face her. The two stopped and looked into each others eyes in a minute that seemed to contain an infinity.

_Kiba's eyes… they're so… so gentle… why didn't I notice that before? They make me feel calm and… reassured…_ Hinata mused as she felt Kiba's gaze drift over her.

_Wow Hinata's really pretty tonight_, Kiba's subconscious thoughts drifted towards him. _The way the sunlight hits her makes her hair all shiny too…_

"Um… I'll see you later, Kiba," Hinata said as she broke the intimate gaze between them.

"Uh… yeah… tomorrow, maybe…" Kiba's voice sounded distant.

"Are you all right, Kiba?" Hinata's voice sounded anxious.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hinata, go on inside and get some rest," Kiba replied with the wolfish grin alighting his features once again. Hinata smiled, turned, and walked into the clan's entrence. When Kiba looked back, he saw Hinata gazing at him through a window. He smiled to himself as he headed home.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kiba tossed and turned in his bed, earning him a disgruntled bark from Akamaru that meant something like 'you can't sleep either, huh?'

"Ugh. No. Maybe a walk'll help, ya think?" Akamaru yipped a 'yes' in response as Kiba sat up, and put on his shoes and a loose jacket over a tight fitting shirt. The two walked in silence for some time, each pondering his own thoughts. Suddenly, Akamaru stopped, and sniffed the air. He turned to his master, and tugged at his pant leg.

"What is it, Akamaru?" he asked the dog who started walking in a certain direction. "All righty then, let's check it out," he said decisevly. The two sped into the night, the brisk autumn air encasing them, yet not chilling them. Kiba stopped as he caught sight of someone on the road. His senses hightened as he found that he recognized the scent… Akamaru barked happily, and ran at the person who was caught off guard, and landed softly on the ground. Kiba walked toward the person, and knelt down next to her.

"What are you doing out here, Hinata?" he finally asked. Hinata looked at him, clear eyes reflecting the light of the moon, and said:

"I… couldn't sleep, so I thought that a walk would help." Kiba smiled down at her, and offered her his hand.

"Well, great minds must think alike 'cause that's why Akamaru and I are out here." Hinata smiled at this remark as she took his hand and pulled herself up, saying:

"Kiba, do you… wanna walk with me?"

"Sure, Hinata!" the two walked in silence for a few moments; the wind grew still, and the leaves stopped the constant dance of auburn and gold glints in the moonlight. Suddenly, the wind roared to life again, making the bare brances of the trees sway in the silver glow of the moon. Hinata shivered as goosbumps arose from her skin. Kiba eyed her protectively, and said:

"You look cold, Hinata- here, why don't you put this on?" Kiba said, handing her his jacket.

"But… but w-won't you be c-cold?" Hinata said, though could not keep her teeth from chattering; it had gotten colder out- why hadn't she put on a sweater, or something before she left the house?

"Nah, I'll be fine. I don't want you catching a cold, or something like that. Oh, that reminds me, how's your wrist?"

"It's better," Hinata said as she pulled the jacket on. It was so warm, and had a comforting smell to it too. She then noticed how Kiba's shirt etched around him, making his body seem like nothing but perfectly toned muscle.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Any particular reason you're staring at me?" Hinata jumped a little, and looked away, cheeks burning. Suddenly, Kiba turned to Hinata, a grin on his face.

"Hey Hinata, follow me, I wanna show you something," Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, turning to face him.

"**Do you trust me?"**

was all he asked, holding out his hand. Smiling, Hinata took it, and walked with him. About five minutes later, they stopped at a place just outside of Konoha, yet out of eyeshot of anyone. The soft, silver orb had made its way across a sky of dark blue satin. Stars twinkled against the velvety darkenss, though most of their sparkle had been cut out by the moon's light.

Mountians clashed with the starry horizon, making the endless valley seem all the more like an ocean of pearly green. The trees that had once blocked the moon from full view now stood, tall and dark, the last of their leaves shaking as the occasional breeze stirred the air. Hinata pulled Kiba's jacket closer to her body, not wanting to let any warmth escape. A small sigh escaped her, as she took the whole scenery in _it's so… beautiful…_ Hinata thought.

"How did you know about this place, Kiba?"

"Akamaru and I like to explore, so one night, we just came here, and thought it was a nice place to see the full moon." He looked at her for a long time, until she looked back, smiling softly.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"it's just… I never noticed before… how much your eyes look like the moon… I mean, every night there's a full moon, I just look into it, and it seems like… like all my troubles kinda dissapear, and I feel better about… well… everything. That's what happenes when I look into your eyes. You make me feel like I'm actually… I dunno… worth something, I guess…" he looked away sharply, thinking _kami, why am I telling her this? _

"Kiba?" he looked over at her hesitantly, observing how the moonlight hit her face and made her features look all the more pure and innocent. "That's how I feel about you," Hinata blushed, but continued on: "whenever I look at you, I feel as though… as though I can accomplish anything… even when everything and everyone around me thinks the opposite. You make me stronger… and I have much to thank you for that…" Kiba looked at Hinata, grasping her hands in his own, and said:

"You don't have to thank me for that, Hinata. I don't know how I do it, I just do, I guess… hey, I dunno about you, but I better be getting back… my mom might worry if she sees that I'm out of bed…"

"Yeah, me too," Hinata said. She was really in no hurry to leave the peacefulness of the valley, nor the comfort of Kiba's presence, but experience and common sense told her that if her father had caught her out of bed after hours, especially with someone like Kiba… she surpressed a shudder… what her father would do if he found her walking around with Kiba at night, she did not like to think…

The two stood at the entrence of the Hyuga compound; Kiba, offered to walk Hinata home again, and she consented, being too tired to disagree with anyone at the moment.

"Thank you Kiba for showing me... that place… it was so beautiful,"

_Just like you…_ Kiba thought, subconsiously. He supressed a blush, thankful that Hinata could not hear what he just thought. Instead, he put an arm across her shoulders, and smiled saying:

"No problem, Hinata. Get going- I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Can… can we go back sometime? To your special place?" Kiba's smile was as radiant as the moon's glow as he replied:

"Next month is when it's the most pretty," Kiba said happily.

"Okay, then I guess that it's a date," Hinata blushed happily at the totally un- Hinata remark, and turned, going into the house. Kiba turned away, smiling happily, Akamaru in front of him, unaware of what just went on. _heh. A date with Hinata… wow… I feel like the luckiest guy in the world… it's not a real date, but… wow… I just can't get over how pretty she looked with the moonlight shining on her face and hair like that… I dunno what I'd do if she knew I thought this…_

Back at the Hyuga mansion, Hinata giggled to herself as she watched Kiba walk home, Byakugan activated.

A/N: before anyone says anything- ya, this was crappy, and I know it, but, hey, I tried. Oh, and another thing- in this story, the byakugan can b used as a mind reading device. PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
